Dining Tables Tacked to Ferris Wheels: p2 of BL
by Megamindluv4918
Summary: As Megamind's secret fear of faliure grows stronger, so does his curiosity. And along with it, the madness, the evil, and the brutality of Narcissa and her thick skin of secrets that has never been shed before. What is Annabelle hiding? What are Eboni's underlying intentions? Does Aidan know something he doesn't? Is this close-knit team of elites really backstabbing each other?


OK! I need to get my lazy butt moving and correct the dang chapter of BL... it's taken me AGES to complete that simple task because I am MAJOR CAPTAIN DISTRACTO. YEAH. Not such a good trait when it comes to this... XD but just so no one thinks I'm dead, here's the prologue to the following book much anticipated by my few fans, the newer, more horrific, more dramatic DTTtFW! YAAAAY :D I hope this is enough to give you a vague idea of it... since I will be enslaving myself to correct the previous book, this will probably not be updated again until I'm done with that. Sorry, but the editing process is HARD. WORK. XP

SO! Have some creepy, mood-setting narration. Then a poem. Then anticipation for next update. You will soon get used to this installment's austere nature. I just love writing horror ^w^

I'M DONE RAMBLING. NOW READ.

* * *

Dining Tables Tacked to Ferris Wheels

Part two of Bleu Leather

Prologue

_What do you think of when you hear the word, "carnival?"_

_ Do you think of a merry place where children skip about eating candy floss, and you hear the joyful screams of people on roller coasters? Do you think of kettle corn and funnel cake and midway games and private shows?_

_ Well good for you. Obviously have not been scarred so that you thought otherwise, like I have. If you read this book, like it or not, you'll wind up the same._

_ Then I'll have someone who will sympathize me from the trauma I have witnessed my own characters go through. Every broken bone, every bloody, open chest and every nerve-chilling cackle that slipped past that blackhearted scoundrel's lips._

_ I curse the name. That vile, filthy Narcissa, a fallen queen who abandoned her subjects and slipped into insanity._

_ Narcissa's, and my idea of a carnival is a carnival of utter horror and death. Decay and rotted corpses. Wrath. Any horrible word you may use to describe it, it's definitely on the list. Because that is exactly where our heroes are headed. _

_ Spiraling downward into that seething morass of terror. They started that way from the moment our main character had discovered the vampire's deepest and most shameful secret. That she was a traitor. What a fool he was to make an alliance with her! What a fool he was not to just turn his back on her and leave. No yelling or anything. Just the spread of gossip, and eventually, she'd be kicked out for what she'd done. He should not have heard her out on desperate pledaings, no matter how true they were. _

_ But he was too curious about the villain in question he wanted so badly to defeat. Much too curious than any past hero that had ever stood against her. Often, curiousity led to certain death in time around that place. And not just death brought to you first, oh no, Narcissa was much more heartless than that._

_ She'd drive you to the utmost point of insanity not even remotely close to the late Jhonny Blue's attitude, and craving for the tasted of blood in his esophagus. Have anyone you care about? Share a deep connection with? She'll snatch that person away and make sure they die a horrible death that leaves you vomiting and pleading on your knees, tugging at her hem for her to stop, even though she would never on her own life. She may even conjure up an image of the oncoming future. Maybe she'll show you your firstborn child wrapped innocently in her arms, and then for the grand finale, poison it so it slips away gently and soundlessly as if it never even were even destined to exist in the first place. And seeing that little life, even if it was a glamour… seeing it… just die…_

_ I see no hope for our Rebel friends at the moment. No light at the end of the tunnel. The connection with Megamind and Roxanne won't be made. Aidan will never admit anything to Megan. Kaitoia will still be blissfully oblivious to Tigurr's feelings for her, just as she had been in her teen years, and nothing will ever change for the better now, that I see._

_ Megamind will just watch all of it slip through his fingers like silt… going more insane from every person Narcissa kills… bleeding… bruises… bile…_

_Faliure..._

_ Because she is armed with something very few of her prisoners have seen before. Something only she and Andromeda could survive even looking at, much less interact with… _

_ But their special little resident, the baddest boy they had in their complex of vengeful occupants, he'll get treated to a firsthand look. That will be a time to remember. Narcissa had been saving him for her last tasty, satisfying morsel that will fuel her with his terror and disbelief. She'll benefit from all the gory images running through his brain endlessly on some demented loop that would never stop. It'd be even better than taking a chunk from his muscle and gulping it down outright._

_ Because it's that time once again. It happened centuries ago, and this time it's making its big comeback, flashing itself to the world as if it's new again…_

_ It is time to unleash the full potency of Doom Factoria. Yes, a new battle plan. Let the creatures from hell run free, ravage whatever they please until nothing mortal is left other than for snack or slavery. It is time to make the worst prisoners suffer the worst of it all. There are so few that actually are cocky enough to think they had matched power to hers. _

_ And that meant that the blue genius, the mage-in-the-making, the brave one said to be the only one capable to overcome her, will get his very soul mauled to pieces._

_ That is why I see no hope for him. _

_ Because it is quite, quite true. My friend, you are in for a dreary tale of tragedy, and if it discomforts you to read, then I suggest you find something more appropriate for your sunnier tastes in literature, because sunny is somehing you will not find in this work of fiction._

_ Please. For your own sake._

_ Carnivals are no good thing around 5__th__ street Paris, the third mansion down the block, deep in its underground clutches where—_

* * *

_Intrusion_

_ Confusion_

_ And piercing cold fear._

_ That is what he felt when he barged in here._

_ Narcissa's face in the hologram_

_ Eboni talking to that snide old ma'am_

_ Traitorious scum she was now labeled as_

_ Automatically._

_ Because no one associated with close allies of that evil queen, the terror was too great inside._

_ And out._

_ If you were wrung that way, there would be no doubt._

_ You'd go insane at half past dawn._

_ Goodbye, goodbye, all good chances drawn._

_ Death._

* * *

My love of horror and fantasy has infected all I think of...

Test on how patient you guys can be starts... NOW!


End file.
